


Take me while I am young and free

by carrisonlove



Category: Foundation - Isaac Asimov
Genre: F/M, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrisonlove/pseuds/carrisonlove
Summary: Dr. Craig Sandburg created R. Daneel Olivaw to look after his 12 years old daughter after her mother's death. Now after 16 years, Arkedia Sandburg herself is a robopsychologist. Arkedia grew up under Daneel's protection. She always has loved Daneel. But, these days this love isn't just an affection, but something more.
Relationships: R. Daneel Olivaw/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Take me while I am young and free

Arkedia can remember exactly the moment she saw Daneel for the first time. Her dad Dr. Craig Sandburg told her that from then Daneel would always look after her. Mr. Sandburg has made thousands of robots in his magnificent career. Daneel was one of the few humanoid robots Mr. Sandburg has supervised. Daneel was the only one that made Arkedia interested about Robopsychology in the first place. Dr. Sandburg being busy with his new family and all the works, Daneel was the only one who was always there for Arkedia. From helping her doing homeworks to sing lullaby for her to make her sleep, what didn't Daneel do for her? Arkedia laughs a bit with tears filling up her eyes. Isn't it ironic that a robopsychologist like her couldn't understand her own psychology? All her boyfriends had a reflection of Daneel. She has always looked for that blue eyes, sharp jaw and wavy brown hair. How could she miss that this mental attatchment would never go away and grow into something more? She is truly madly deeply in love with a Robot. Daneel might be a robot but she is a human. How could she not fall for someone who never left her hand no matter what? She has fallen for Daneel. Arkedia wants him in every way. Even if she knows that the laws of robotics would bound Daneel to take care of her. He is not capable of "loving" Arkedia. This is not exactly "love". But she doesn't care. Daneel taking care of her body and mind would be love enough for Arkedia. She always wants to fall in sleep listening to his beautiful deep voice singing for her; saying comforting words to her. She has enough amount of "human love" in her heart for both of them. Now all she needs is to make a plan to have Daneel in a project so that she could get alone time with him. If she needs to escape for love,she will. She is ready to pass her life under the starry sky of any distant C grade planet if this is what being with Daneel means. Blood rush in her face thinking how she would hold Daneel's hair while....... She feels like crying with the amount of overwhelming feelings.


End file.
